Past Requiem
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: (Set during the summer following season 4) Damon develops a plan to try and capture Silas and convinces both Jeremy and Elena to help. However, their attempt is thwarted and they find themselves trapped within the year of 1864. Looking for a way out while trying to cope with the challenges of the era, they must all face the ghosts of the past and confront the changes of time.
1. Blackout

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or settings. Those belong specifically to the amazing writers of The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**...**

"_I have realized that the past and future are real illusions, that they exist in the present, which is what there is and all there is."_  
-Alan Watts

**...**

**Past Requiem**

Chapter I

"Blackout"

...

Cicadas joined the chorus of late afternoon's symphony, the sun beginning to make its descent from the sky. The summer had not yet reached its climax as far as heat, but the forecast promised of an increase in temperature as soon as the following week.

Unbeknownst to the general population of Mystic Falls, a great evil lurked and those who knew of him braced themselves in preparation for his inevitable emergence. But what sort of precautions could one take against the most powerful supernatural being in existence?

Damon Salvatore was circulating the same contemplations yet continued to try and formulate a defense strategy. It had only been a month since the 'veil' incident and, despite Stefan having supposedly dropped Silas into the bottom of a lake, blood continued to mysteriously disappear. Had something gone wrong? His brother had disappeared and Elena was predictably concerning herself over the incident.

He personally tried to remain fixated on creating a plan. What use could they even be to Stefan if Silas made a reappearance and they had no way to defend themselves? Once again, he was left looking to the big picture while Elena remained pinpointed on discovering his brother's whereabouts in order to alleviate her distress over the matter.

'_Speaking of which…' _Damon furrowed his brows as he looked up from the coffee he was pouring and inspected the kitchen. Where was she? He had woken up alone and assumed she had started breakfast or something.

Drawn by the familiar sounds of gun fire and the revving of virtual tanks, the vampire sauntered into the living room and looked to the boy lounging on the sofa.

Jeremy looked up and nodded in greeting before motioning to the seat beside him, "wanna play?"

It seemed he was enjoying the new Xbox Elena had bought in repayment for burning his old one. It continued to confuse Damon how the boy had managed to stay alive after the veil had been restored. The youngest Gilbert had _appeared_ bewildered by the occurrence as well.

The vampire declined the offer with a wave of his hand before casting a glance about his immediate surroundings. "You seen your sister anywhere?"

Pausing the game, Jeremy leaned forward with a stretch and joined him in his scrutiny. "No, I haven't. I thought she was still sleeping."

"Hm," Damon replied before taking out his phone and dialing her number. Lifting the device to his ear, he waited patiently only to reach her voicemail. Narrowing his eyes, he instead keyed a quick text before looking up to meet Jeremy's gaze. "How long you been awake?"

The boy shrugged, "couple hours."

"You didn't hear her leave?"

"Nah."

Damon knew the girl would have at least said goodbye to her brother if her intentions were innocent. _'But she could be up to something.' _He decided to simply wait for her to receive his text and rounded the couch to absently observe the game as Jeremy resumed playing.

"By the way," the vampire began as another thought presented itself. "Were you able to contact Bonnie? If we're gonna have _any_ chance of survival against Silas we're gonna need a witch on our side."

Jeremy didn't look up, opting to use the distraction of _'Call of Duty'_ to conceal any inadvertent reaction from the Salvatore's keen eye. He feigned nonchalance, "nope. I haven't heard from her since she left."

Damon observed the boy silently, processing his response. It was just strange to him that Bonnie had disappeared on the same night she had finished replacing the veil. She and Stefan both. He would've assumed that Silas had managed to abduct them or something but the fact that Jeremy had known exactly where she'd gone only heightened his suspicions.

The boy _had_ to know something. Why would she say goodbye to him and not also to Elena? And why would he not care that his girlfriend had fallen out of contact? He was alive, she was missing, and the veil had not been restored on the day they had planned. What was up with that?

He supposed he could always just compel Jeremy into telling the truth, but he was probably wearing vervain and Elena would definitely get on his case for it. With a sigh, he sat beside the boy and observed that he had even briefly tensed. He could also detect the slightest increase in his pulse. Something was definitely going on. Concealing a smirk, he scooted closer.

Jeremy sent the vampire a swift glance and then looked away, deciding to try and ignore his presence. The situation was very unnerving though. Why had Bonnie obligated him to conceal what had happened? He supposed, if worst came to worst, he could confide in Damon and not risk Elena also finding out. The Salvatore would probably agree that it was best.

Glancing to his left, the younger Gilbert met the eyes of Bonnie, her ethereal form every bit as beautiful as when she had been alive. She sighed before offering a nod of her head. It was time. Jeremy smiled to her slightly before looking to Damon and huffing loudly as he set down the controller. "You want something?"

The vampire merely shrugged before the smirk returned.

"Look," Jeremy began. "Just come out and say it. Enough with the games."

"Very well," Damon cleared his throat before scrutinizing him intently. "Where's Bonnie?" On top of everything else, the boy was just outright behaving oddly. He had been down about something and had been playing the avoidance game with his sister. He had also been talking aloud when he thought no one else was around. It was just like with…the ghost of Rose.

Eyes lowering, Jeremy inhaled deeply before looking back to Damon. "You can't tell Elena, alright? She made me promise."

"Bonnie did?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

The vampire tilted his head, deliberating before deciding it best to simply agree. "Fine." He would decide after he'd heard the explanation before figuring out what to tell Elena.

"That night, with the whole veil thing, I went to see her and tell her I was ready to go. But instead, she cast a spell that would ensure I didn't have to return to the afterlife. She uhm, basically…"

"She's dead, isn't she?"

The bluntness of the question briefly surprised the Gilbert before he mutely nodded, eyes lowering again.

Damon fell silent and his jaw clenched slightly. His suspicion had been right after all. The blow was still harsh, but he had been prepared to hear it. As much as he hated to admit, the little witch had grown on him.

It was sure to devastate Elena and he saw why Bonnie had made Jeremy promise not to say anything. She wasn't ready to hear it. With a sigh, he narrowed his eyes as he inspected the empty space beside Jeremy. "She here?"

"Yeah," he responded as he turned his head to see Bonnie cast the vampire a saddened smile.

Damon blindly held his gaze in place before allowing for a humorless smirk, "Damn you, witchy."

Bonnie shook her head but maintained the smile as Jeremy leaned back and released a pent up breath.

The Salvatore glanced away and thought of the Silas situation. What were they supposed to do about that now? They didn't have a reserve of witches at their disposal or anything. He surmised that they would probably have to hunt one down but already knew that they wouldn't find one as powerful or as capable as Bonnie.

They were royally screwed.

Looking back to the empty space of air, he tilted his head. "Did you see where Elena went this morning?"

Bonnie shrugged.

Jeremy relayed the response, "she doesn't know."

A brief calm settled before the front door open and both men turned to see Elena herself as she walked through, an unsettled expression on her face. Damon stood, brows furrowed. "Where've _you_ been?"

Ignoring him however, Elena immediately approached Jeremy before crossing her arms. "You lied to us."

Jeremy blinked, "what're you talking about?"

"I went to Bonnie's mom's but she said she hasn't seen her all summer," she shook her head. "What're you hiding, Jer?"

Damon looked to the boy as his mouth parted. What could they tell her? He supposed, rather than taking a direct approach and confronting her brother beforehand, Elena had once again decided to take matters into her own hands and seek Bonnie out for herself. She had probably worried herself over _that _too.

Jeremy feigned confusion, "that…doesn't make any sense. Bonnie told me she would be staying there."

Elena sighed as the evident worry crossed her face. Damon observed her shift in demeanor before sighing and striding forward, "I'm sure she's fine. Witchy's more than capable of handling herself and I'm _sure_ there's a reason she's not telling us where she's at."

"Damon," she shook her head. "Stefan's missing and now Bonnie is too. What if Silas has them?"

"That's exactly why we need to keep calm and come up with a plan to get rid of the guy."

"How are we even going to do that without her?"

Damon clicked his tongue, "I _might_ have a plan."

She tilted her head and Jeremy exchanged a glance with Bonnie before staring attentively at the vampire.

"He's been stealing large quantities of blood from nearby hospitals. What we need to do is try and determine his next hit and vervain the blood. He becomes weakened and we have an opening."

"You really think Silas will fall for that?" Jeremy asked. "I'm sure he knows how to detect vervain."

"I think he won't see it coming," the vampire insisted. "It's such a simple, grade school solution that it'll take him by surprise."

Elena remained skeptical and Jeremy sighed. It seemed implausible but Damon _did_ have a knack for the surprise approach. It was worth a shot, right?

"Hey," Damon continued. "If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. At least we tried."

"It could piss him off," Jeremy stated. "We've managed to stay under the radar so far."

"Look, he's gonna come at us either way. I'm not just gonna sit by and let that happen. The two of you can either help or leave me to do it on my own."

Elena shook her head before sighing, "Fine. How do we find out where he'll go next?"

"There's only three major hospitals left within a fifty mile radius," he explained. "I figure each of us can hit up one and wait for him to show up."

"And if it doesn't work?" Jeremy asked. "We'll be stuck there alone with him. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Do you have a better one?"

Elena narrowed her eyes in thought, "what if we got some help? Maybe send Caroline and Tyler to one location, the three of us to another and Rebekah and Klaus to the third."

"Come on," Damon responded. "You really think Klaus is gonna be willing to help?"

She shrugged, "we're all on the same side here. We all want Silas gone. I think he'll help if we get Caroline to ask him. I mean, he healed you didn't he?"

"Hm…" the older Salvatore considered her suggestion and looked to Jeremy, who merely nodded. He supposed it was a better plan than the one he suggested but he hated involving so many different players. Too many past incidents had proven that it was safer to work alone. Rarely anyone could be trusted. Still, Elena had a point. They _all_ wanted to be rid of the damn witch/vampire guy.

He sighed, "Fine. But it anyone decides to take on an ulterior motive the blames on you."

"They won't," Elena assured him.

Damon found little solace in her encouragement as her trust was more often misplaced than anyone. However, he relented and instructed her to give Caroline a call. She would take care of gathering everyone and meeting at the boarding house within the hour.

Looking then to Jeremy, he motioned his head and the boy followed him to where the weapons were located. They needed to be prepared to take the guy down.

"Can you help from the other side?" Damon asked the invisible witch.

Bonnie nodded and Jeremy explained that she could.

"Sweet," the vampire replied as he gathered their supplies. "We're gonna need it."

…

Night had fallen and the group stepped out of the car and entered the hospital, compelling the staff to allow them entrance into the blood supply room. Damon proceeded to inject the bags with vervain and instructed Klaus and Caroline to do the same in their locations. Jeremy stood at the door and kept watch in the hall while Elena aided her boyfriend with the task of filling several needles with the toxic substance. After they had finished, they all took up designated positions at various lookout points.

Jeremy shook his head, "hospitals are pretty creepy at night."

"Now's not the time to go all horror film on us," Damon whispered. "You need to be quiet."

Elena glanced to her brother and cast him a warning look before setting her gaze forward and scrutinizing the supply room. She couldn't help but feel nervous though. There was a great possibility that the plan would fail and that Silas would take out his anger on them.

The clock ticked ominously and Damon gripped his weapon tighter as he held his breath. After sending a quick text to check the status of the other teams, he merely waited in silence for the man himself to emerge.

Bonnie held Jeremy's hand in a show of comfort, despite the fact that he couldn't feel it. He smiled all the same and tried his best to slow his rapid heartbeat. He could do this. He could stay calm like Damon said.

Then, after a few more minutes had past, they tensed as they heard the approach of a soft set of footsteps. The sound echoed down the hall and Damon narrowed his eyes as he saw the nurse who opened the door to enter the supply room. He looked to both Elena and Jeremy before nodding and then notifying the other teams.

'_He's here.'_

He had passed himself off as the same nurse he had compelled into staying away from their ward. Waiting in silence, Damon listened for any movement and, upon hearing a prominent gag and subsequent thud onto the floor, he signaled for the pair to move forward.

They burst through the door and were immediately confused by who they saw kneeling on the ground with blood smeared across his face.

"Stefan?" Elena asked, horrified.

Damon furrowed his brows before directing Jeremy to aim his weapon at the man.

"What're you doing?" she asked, looking to him in astonishment.

"It's not Stefan," the vampire assured her. "Silas can impersonate anyone, remember?"

She looked to the man who was staring up at her through a set of convincing eyes before sighing and slowly nodding. Damon was right.

"Something isn't right," Bonnie stated with an anxious expression.

Jeremy furrowed his brows before looking back to Silas as Damon stepped forward to inject the man with another dose of vervain. They never had a chance to kill him but they had planned to at least immobilize him long enough to finish what Stefan had started.

But now that he was staring down at him and after hearing Bonnie's warning, he realized how foolish a plan it had been. If she could not successfully seal him in stone, then there was no hope of resorting to something as simple as vervain.

What had they been thinking?

"Damon, we need to get out of here," Jeremy urged in a panic.

The vampire only had a second to process the warning before his prey suddenly disappeared and stepped behind him within the blink of an eye. He turned but the man grabbed his wrist and delivered a harsh kick to his abdomen.

Damon doubled over and groaned before Silas shook his head as Jeremy aimed his crossbow and Elena adjusted her stance to the defensive.

"What am I going to do with you three?" the immortal declared nonchalantly. "Did you honestly believe," he lifted blood bag, "that you would be able to use these mediocre methods to capture me?"

Standing, the older Salvatore narrowed his eyes at the man as he immediately began to think of an escape strategy. This was bad.

"What have you done with Stefan and Bonnie?" Elena asked through gritted teeth.

Silas looked between Damon and Jeremy, who lowered their eyes to the ground. He smirked and returned his scrutiny to Elena. "You don't know what befell your witch friend? They didn't tell you?"

Her brows furrowed and she glanced to the men beside her, "what'd you mean?"

"Think about it," Silas responded. "The spell she cast on me was _broken_. That can only mean that she either reversed it herself or…" he raised his brows as silent realization dawned on her face. "There you go."

Hurt and denial crossed Elena's features and Damon swallowed as he regarded her. He should've just told her earlier. It would've spared her having to hear it from the damn immortal witch man. Jeremy exchanged a meek glance with Bonnie, who was looking to her friend apologetically.

"As far as Stefan," Silas shrugged. "Let's just say my little shadow self is enjoying the fate he would've bestowed upon me. I thought it was only fair."

Damon instantly understood what he meant. His brother had been thrown into the lake and left to desiccate there. The fact that Silas was revealing this to them meant that he didn't intend to let them leave.

"Now then," the man continued as he leaned against one of the shelves. "What to do with you? I could simply end you all right here but…where's the fun in that?" He tilted his head in thought. "There_ is_ something I've been longing to try and it should prove effective." A silence ensued in which he appeared to consider his proposition before nodding. "A little experimentation isin order, I think."

All three tensed as he stepped forward before they suddenly felt themselves unable to move. He began to chant and Jeremy glanced over to see that Bonnie was disappearing. What was happening? Damon met Elena's frightened stare and was only able to offer a consoling smile. He had no idea what was coming.

Their minds felt inebriated as the room began to blur and darken while the sound of Silas' voice faded. There was a final moment of confusion before everything went black and they lost consciousness.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **Please follow/review! I always love to hear feedback ;P


	2. Mystic Falls, 1864

**Past Requiem**

Chapter II

"Mystic Falls, 1864"

...

Head pounding, Damon Salvatore opened his eyes only to be met with a vast expanse of grey. It was the sky. Furrowing his brows, he slowly lifted himself and cast his bewildered gaze across his surroundings. It appeared to be some sort of field. Had Silas left them somewhere? _'Weird.'_

Turning his head, he saw Elena lying on her back, eyes closed and expression calm. She appeared to be okay. Jeremy was beside her, though his mouth was open in a very unbecoming way. Damon made a face at his expense before rising and absently brushing the dirt off his jeans.

'_Question is…where are we?'_

He sighed before striding forward and resolving to figure out their location. He would work on uncovering _why_ Silas had done it at a later time. The vampire breathed in the crisp air as the scattered leaves crinkled beneath his boots. Nearing a bordering forest, he continued forward after glancing back at the duo on the hill. He had a feeling they'd be alright, though he decided not to venture too far.

The trees looked familiar and so he figured they hadn't been dragged _too _far out of town. Catching sight of a bridge, the Salvatore hastened his pace and emerged from the foliage only to narrow his eyes as intense confusion settled in. The bridge looked both foreign and familiar to him. Where had he seen it before?

Stepping towards it, he noted that the 'road' was merely a worn path within the ground, completely absent of pavement. The wood of the bridge creaked as he took several steps across before stopping in the middle and looking out over the lake below. He definitely recognized the place.

It was Wickery Bridge. Only, it was how he _used_ to remember it.

Damon's mouth parted and he again scanned his surroundings as he tried to deny the obvious. It wasn't possible. _'You've gotta be _kidding_ me.'_

Deciding to confirm his suspicions, he determinedly began to saunter towards where he knew the town to be.

…

Jeremy winced as he rose from the ground, hand lifting to the back of his neck as he rubbed at the skin, attempting to alleviate the soreness. Looking to his sister, he sighed before quickly gazing around. _'Where's Damon?'_

Hearing a soft moan, he looked down as Elena opened her eyes. She stared up at him in confusion before quickly rising and widening her gaze, taking in the scenery. "What happened? Where are we?"

Shaking his head, the boy continued to look about the area. "Not sure."

"Is Damon not here?"

"I don't know where he went," her brother stated before pointing to the ground, where a set of footprints were dented within the mud. "But I think he decided to check things out."

Elena nodded and tried to clear her head, the events of what felt like a few minutes ago seeping back in. She suddenly recalled what Silas had said about Bonnie and breathed in sharply before looking to Jeremy, with eyes that began to shimmer with realization. "Jer…was he telling the truth? Is Bonnie…?"

The boy brows creased with regret and he slowly nodded, unable to provide her with an audible answer. What could he really say?

"You've known all this time?"

Words found him then and he again nodded, "she asked me not to tell you. She's been with me all summer."

"Oh my god," Elena lifted a hand to her head as she closed her eyes and tried to handle the prominent ache that had suddenly started overpowering her chest. It was acute and difficult to bear, her heightened emotions coursing through her veins. She all the sudden knew why her brother had been spared. Bonnie had sacrificed herself for him.

"Hey," Jeremy softly called to her as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," she shook her head. "Bonnie's…Bonnie's gone." The sobs threatened to rise and she desperately tried to suppress them. Her hand clenched over her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm going to find a way to bring her back," the boy assured his sister. "I don't know how but…I am."

Elena's eyes opened and she slowly lifted her head to look up at him before nodding and trying to breathe in. There was great possibility that they wouldn't be able to succeed in that endeavor but his assurance at least offered her a subtle reprieve.

Jeremy offered a small, consoling smile before again sighing and looking out across the field. "It's strange but…for some reason, she disappeared when all this happened and she isn't here now. I don't know what's going on but it isn't normal."

The girl lifted her head off his shoulder and joined him in scrutinizing the strange place. Silas had said something about an experiment. What had he meant? Deciding to try not to dwell on the matter of her best friend passing away, Elena slowly stood and looked in the direction Damon had supposedly gone. Should they try and follow him?

However, after another moment, she narrowed her eyes and caught sight of the Salvatore as he made his way from the outline of trees and towards them, expression cross. What had he found out?

Jeremy rose beside his sister and they both waited for the vampire to reach them before offering him equal gazes of curiosity.

"Find anything out?" the former asked as he stepped forward.

Damon sighed before nodding, "yep."

Elena crossed her arms and continued to observe his expression, "what's wrong?"

"We've got a problem," the man replied morosely. "Apparently Silas has the ability to manipulate _time_."

"What'd you mean?" she asked, all the more confused. That was impossible.

"We're in the past."

"What?"

"Yeah…" Damon released another sigh as he met her gaze.

A silence followed, in which Elena continued to reject the very idea. However, Jeremy lowered his eyes and took the vampire's word for it. He had no doubt Silas would be able to pull it off.

"So…" he began before looking to the Salvatore. "Where are we?"

"Mystic Falls," the vampire responded with a humorless smirk. "1864."

Elena exhaled sharply before shaking her head, "there's no way, that's just…no."

Damon tilted his head and awarded the girl an indignant look, "_really_, Elena? You think I'm just making this up?"

"No," Jeremy shook his head in disagreement with his sister. "I think this is definitely possible."

The vampire motioned towards the boy, "you see? Your kid brother believes it."

"Well," her gaze shifted between the two of them before she started to relent. "How do you _know_?"

"Came across some people on my way to town, compelled them into telling me the year and then made them forget that conversation ever happened. I decided to head back here because," he looked to his clothes and extended his arms, "I didn't wanna risk standing out _any _more than I already do."

"Are you seriously making a joke right now?" Elena asked with a slight glare.

He rolled his eyes but withheld a reply as he lowered his arms and simply looked out across the field.

"Okay," Jeremy continued, trying to stay on track. "What are we supposed to do about this?"

"Trying to figure that out," Damon responded as he returned his gaze to the siblings. "Ideas and suggestions would be helpful," he sent a pointed glance to Elena.

"Fine," she sighed heavily. "What we really need to do is figure out a way out."

"Not sure how we can manage that."

"We can't stay here," Jeremy stated simply. "Elena's right."

"I know," Damon replied. "All I said was that I don't know _how _we're gonna do it. We have to take one step at a time."

"What day _is _it exactly?" Elena asked then.

"September 16th,"he replied. "Which means we don't have much time."

"Time for what?" Jeremy asked, narrowing his gaze in curiosity.

"We'll get to that," Damon only smirked before turning and motioning for them to follow, "but first thing's first. Allow me to introduce our temporary residence."

Elena furrowed her brows before falling in step beside him as her brother trailed behind. She cast a gaze across the passing scenery and wondered where her boyfriend was planning to bring them. They could hardly go to the Salvatore manor as they would inadvertently come across their doubles. It was too risky.

She still hardly believed any of this was actually happening. How was she supposed to wrap her mind around it?

Damon cast the girl beside him a swift, concerned glance before refocusing his attention ahead. He wondered how she was coping with the Bonnie situation though surmised that it would be best to delay that conversation for the time being. They had to figure out how they were going to manage living in the prehistoric era and how they would manage returning to their own time.

He followed the river and led the group only a few miles from where they had woken, stepping through a small, wooded area before halting as he reached a quaint log cabin at the mouth of an intersecting stream.

"What is this place?" Elena asked.

"The unclaimed Salvatore hunting lodge," Damon smirked down at her. "A good five miles or so from the main estate." Upon her look of concern, he merely wrapped an arm around her shoulders and prompted her forward. "Don't worry, no one ever comes down here anymore. Katherine doesn't even know about it."

Jeremy followed the pair as they continued towards the cabin, looking about the area in order to make sure they were safe. He found it strange and almost lonely without Bonnie beside him. She had been his companion for the past couple months and her absence was both notable and undesirable. He missed her.

Damon opened the door and frowned at how musty the house had become, before removing his arm from Elena's shoulders and watching as she walked about the room in silent observation. "I know," he stated. "Not much to the place but," he sighed. "It'll have to do."

Cobwebs adorned every nook and corner upon the walls and the floor was littered with dust. The fireplace sat unused and the windows were covered with grime. Only a small table, cast iron stove, and couch in the corner adorned the main room and, through the open door to her left, Elena noted the adjoining space, where a weapon rack sat beside the bed.

Jeremy exhaled before nodding, "it's not…_that_ bad."

"That's the spirit," Damon cast the boy a smirk. "We can fix it up, add some personal touches. Make it all _homey_." However, his smirk faded as he observed Elena's distant stare.

Moving towards her as Jeremy took it upon himself to explore the adjoining room, the Salvatore captured the girl's gaze and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Elena nodded. "It's just a lot to take in."

He returned her nod and continued to stare down at her tenderly. Of the three of them, she seemed to be having the most difficulty coping with what had happened. "I promise that we'll make it back, okay? There's gotta be a way."

Elena sighed. It was the second promise she had received in under an hour and both seemed entirely implausible. However, she decided to remain as positive as possible. The least they could do was try and, even if they didn't somehow manage to return to their own time, she had both Damon and Jeremy with her. They were the two people she loved most and she was relieved Silas hadn't taken it upon himself to split them up or anything.

"Okay," she managed a small smile before stepping forward and wrapping her arms about his waist, sighing as she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

Damon secured his hold around her shoulders, embracing her tightly before looking up as Jeremy walked through and his mind returned to their current dilemma. He lingered another moment within Elena's hold before slowly stepping back and looking through the open door, observing that there was only a few more hours of daylight remaining.

Jeremy observed the direction of the vampire's focus before stepping over to the table and taking a seat atop it. "What's the next step?"

"A little road trip," he replied vaguely.

The boy furrowed his brows and Elena looked up to him questioningly.

"What'd you mean?"

"You're staying here," Damon told the girl before continuing as he saw the protest on her face. "I'm not letting you anywhere _near _Katherine. I'm gonna go with my gut here and say that it won't sit well with her if she discovers her doppelganger."

Elena reluctantly nodded, "fine but…where are you two going?"

"To abduct myself."

"What?" she asked, voice even.

"Four days from now, _my_ double's goin' to defect and head back this way. The confederate camp's about 50 miles north of here. Jer and I can head up there, nab the kid and bring him back here. We can just compel him to go along with it."

"Why do you need to do that?" Elena shook her head.

"'Cause I need to be able to communicate with the townsfolk in order to start figurin' out a way back, which means I need my human self out of the way."

"I don't know," Jeremy appeared skeptical. "What if this like…messes something up? You know, like permanently alters the past?"

"I think we have more important things to worry about," the vampire protested. "We can worry about all that later."

Elena appeared doubtful and shared a look of agreement with her brother before relenting. There was no use in arguing with Damon once he had set his mind to something. He _was _right, they couldn't simply hide away. Their chances of getting some answers were definitely better within the society of Mystic Falls. They didn't really have a choice.

"When are you wanting to leave?" Jeremy asked.

"Like in the next few minutes," Damon replied. "The sooner the better. We need to grab him, _me,_ whoever, and get back here before I'm scheduled to return home. If everything goes as planned, it'll coincide perfectly."

"And once we're back at the manor? Then what? What's Elena supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna figure all that out as we go," the vampire replied. "But first, go outside and sharpen some sticks. Don't wanna risk being unarmed in case we run into any _friends._"

"No," Elena shook her head. "You can't kill anyone, Damon. Do whatever else you want but there's no going back from someone dying before their time."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll try my best. Odds are we'll be fine but, if our lives are at risk and I have no choice, I don't give a damn about changin' history."

She exhaled deeply before nodding, "alright, just…be careful."

"I will," he replied before looking to Jeremy and motioning his head towards the door.

The boy sighed before reaching out to hug his sister, "we'll be back soon, okay?"

She smiled up at him and he turned to head outside. After he had gone, she returned her focus to Damon. "Look after him, alright?"

"He's gonna be fine," he assured her. "I'll make sure nothing happens."

Elena nodded.

"Listen," Damon began then, looking to her sincerely. "You need to be careful too. Don't leave this property. No one really owns this house and so the other vamps don't need to be invited in. That means no lighting the fire 'cause you don't wanna risk someone seeing the smoke. Also, when you need to feed, just take the good ole' Stefan route and hunt down a deer or two."

The girl offered him a reassuring smile before lifting both hands to either side of his face, "don't worry, I can take care of myself. Just hurry back to me, okay?"

A soft smirk spread and he nodded before leaning forward to embrace her within a firm kiss. As he pulled away and she lowered her hands, he gazed down at her another moment before reluctantly stepping back and towards the doorway.

Elena walked out onto the porch and watched as he sauntered towards Jeremy, inhaling deeply as she reflected over their situation. How were they going to pull it all off? She had a feeling it was only the beginning. Damon keeping his past self locked away had to have some consequences, of that she was certain. However, it didn't appear as if it could be helped.

Looking back inside, she figured she would spend the next few days tidying the place up. It desperately needed it and the task would serve to distract her from dwelling on everything that was happening.

"Okay, Jer bear, let's go. Gotta go pay Old Jube a vist."

The boy furrowed his brows and looked up as Damon past, only two sticks in hand. "Who's that?"

"Doesn't matter."

The boy glanced back and waved to his sister before falling in step with the vampire. He held up the makeshift stakes, "you think these'll be enough?"

"They'll have to be," Damon responded, attention directed ahead.

Jeremy was silent for several moments before sighing, "Where is this place we're going, exactly?"

"Some clearing outside of Lexington. Confeds're on the move to Shenandoah Valley, where a battle's scheduled to take place at Fisher's Hill. I took it upon myself to leave before then."

"Huh," the boy replied as he thought back to his class with Alaric Saltzman. "That was won by the Union army, right?"

Damon shrugged, "probably."

Jeremy shook his head, marveling at the fact that he knew more about their history than the 100 year old vampire beside him. "You know, this is actually pretty exciting, seeing what the past was like an' all."

"Save the sentimentalism, Gilbert," the man countered. "We just need to focus on getting out of here a.s.a.p."

"Right," he nodded before looking to the road as they veered off course and into the seclusion of the forest. "How long do you think it'll take to get there?"

"If we can keep goin' like this then we should make it right at that three day mark. That'll give us _another _three days to head back with my double and come up with a plan before havin' to show up at the estate."

"Okay," the boy replied.

"Any more questions?"

He glared, "nah, I think I'm good."

"Good," the Salvatore responded before hastening his steps. "Pick up the pace."

"Dick."

"Nice one, Dumbass."

…

By nightfall, Elena decided to try venturing out and hunting as Damon had suggested. She strode through the forest quietly and kept her eyes peeled for any signs of life. Despite thirsting for her usual diet of blood bags, she disregarded it for caution. It would be best for her to stay away from anyone within town.

Spying a deer grazing several feet ahead then, she adjusted her stance, feeling her muscles tense in response to the impending task. After breathing in slowly, Elena rushed forward and fell upon her prey before the poor animal even had a chance to react. Closing her eyes, the girl tried her best to savor the copper tasting crimson that flowed from the puncture in the neck of her victim. It smoothly glided down her throat and only somewhat satiated her cravings.

Lifting her head, Elena sighed and wiped at her mouth before gazing down at the lifeless corpse of the animal. Her compassionate nature had only intensified as a vampire and it didn't help the hunting process at all. After another moment though, she proceed to do her best at making the attack appear unrelated to her species before rising and swiftly making her way back to the cabin.

Her breaths were released in wisps within the cool air and she shivered before closing the wooden door behind her and looking to the fireplace as it tempted her. However, she ignored the impulse and instead ventured into the bedroom before sitting upon the worn, rickety bed and staring down at the ground.

If only she could wake and find it all a dream.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N**: Please favorite/review! :D**


	3. Blue Jay

**Past Requiem**

Chapter III

"Blue Jay"

...

Jeremy's eyes flew open and he woke with a start as a pair of hands clapped in his ear. He blearily stared up to see the face of the older Salvatore as the man then proceeded to slap him roughly on the shoulder.

"Upsy-daisy, Gilbert," Damon stated before straightening as the boy slowly lifted himself from the ground, hair mussed and face sullen.

Casting a glance at his surroundings, Jeremy frowned. "The sun's not even up yet."

"You get ten points for impeccable observation," the vampire responded sarcastically.

The boy glared, "can't this wait 'til morning?"

"Nope. We're only 'bout an hour from camp and morning rounds start at dawn. We have to get there _before_ then." He shook his head, "trust me when I say that it would _not _be a good idea to just waltz in while everyone's all armed and dangerous. At least, not for _you_;_ I'd_ survive but we'd have some serious explaining to do."

"Fine," Jeremy huffed before standing and wincing at the soreness of his limbs. "Damn…sleepin' on the ground was not a good idea."

"Oh stop being a baby," the vampire mocked before tossing him an apple. "There's your breakfast."

Easily catching the scarlet piece of fruit, the boy absently stared down at it. His mind attempted to claim coherency and he breathed in slowly before looking up to the dark sky above and the rather foreboding forest around him. After another moment of reluctance he turned to the Salvatore before taking a bite of his apple. "howf a wefe gowin t geft your fouble?"

"Wanna try that again?" Damn asked with an incredulous look.

Jeremy swallowed his food before wiping the juice from his mouth. "How are we goin' to get your double?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

He merely glared.

Damon again slapped him on the shoulder before shifting and beginning to stride from the clearing and into the shadowed foliage. "Don't worry about it."

The boy huffed loudly before taking another bite of breakfast and walking after the vampire, relieved that his hunter's physique was aiding him in keeping up with the slave-driving maniac. For the past three days, he had only accumulated roughly seven hours of sleep and was beginning to feel the effects. He wondered if they would be able to continue the rigorous pace on the way back with the addition of a human, whose stamina was significantly lower than theirs.

The air was stilled in absolute silence and the leaves within the trees bristled almost ominously within the cold, autumn wind. Damon glanced back at the grumpy Gilbert sibling before resisting the prominent urge to comment. It was good for him to push his limits, being a vampire hunter and all. Casting a glance above, he reasoned that they would definitely reach the encampment before the sixth hour.

…

Elena lifted a hand and wiped the dust from her forehead as she stood in the doorway and observed the room that was already beginning to look considerably better. The air was clear and the musty smell was starting to recede due to the aromatic herbs she had gathered and placed upon the table, window sills and fireplace mantle.

With a satisfied smile, she set her makeshift broom aside before turning and striding towards the neighboring trees. The solitude had actually served to help her balance the many emotions that had been instilled when they encountered Silas.

She had grabbed the bedding and washed it within the stream before allowing it to dry within the sun. Several leaves had been gathered and placed under the mattress in order to provide further support and she had done her best to clean off the couch as well. However, there was still the issue of finding a blanket for Jeremy as they had been dressed in summer attire before arriving, which ruled out using a jacket.

Tempted to try venturing into town at nightfall, Elena reluctantly resisted. It would be easy to simply break into one of the shops and take a few supplies. However, she decided to wait until the boys had returned before going out on her own. Damon's warning had been pretty fervent and she didn't want to have to listen to another of his lectures about not following instructions.

A run-in with Katherine was definitely _not _on her to-do list for the week.

Closing her eyes, Elena fell back against the grass and simply breathed in the crisp air and listened to the distinct trill of the birds above. There was something entirely peaceful about the place, without the distraction of schedules or obligations. It provided her with some much needed relaxation.

An easy smile spread and she again strayed from considering how dire their situation was. She tried to embrace the moment, which was something Damon advised her to do whenever she could. Her mindset was very future-oriented and so taking a moment to break free from that helped to alleviate the weight of her anxieties.

A sudden creak from nearby immediately roused her into alertness and she slowly sat as she looked in the direction of the noise. Tensing and bracing herself for whatever had been the cause, Elena rose to her feet as silently as possible before narrowing her eyes to peer through the camouflage of trees.

The downside of solitude was how vulnerable it made a person feel.

However, in the next instant, she let out a breath and watched as a fox emerged a few feet ahead. Her paranoia was starting to surface and she marveled at Katherine's ability to always make her feel so uneasy. Absently observing the furry creature, Elena simply watched as it noticed her before scampering away in haste.

She _was_ a predator after all.

…

The darkness had given way to the palest hue of gray as Damon and Jeremy observed the display of tents and patrolling footmen. They were crouched within the forest, waiting for the moment in which to emerge and make their way through camp.

Damon squinted as he ran his eyes across the various tents, trying to recall which one he had been assigned. He then looked to where a small group was huddled around the fire, cleaning their rifles and indistinctly chattering. There was an opening directly behind them.

"Let's go," Damon whispered as he nudged the boy beside him before rising and striding forward.

Jeremy looked nervously to the soldiers before following the vampire, careful to avoid detection. He was led around a group of men before being directed into a tent, where Damon proceeded to thrust a uniform into his hands.

"What's this?"

"Your new clothes," He responded flatly. "Hurry up and change. I'll be back in five."

"Where are you going?" The boy asked as his brows furrowed.

Rather than replying, Damon simply grabbed a uniform set for himself before exiting the enclosure of the tent and swiftly making his way towards the weapon barracks. Coming across a guard, he clasped a hand over his mouth and compelled him into silence before making his way past and immediately proceeding to first change into the standard uniform, before grabbing a pair of rifles, three revolvers and some ammunition for each.

Making his way back to the tent in which he had left Jeremy, Damon entered and smirked as he caught the brief look of caution that had crossed the boy's face before recognition set in. "You need to calm down."

Jeremy rolled his eyes before lifting his bundle of modern clothing, "what're we supposed to do with these?"

The vampire shrugged before adding his own to the pile, "bury them maybe. Hold onto mine, will you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Damon only extended one of the rifles towards him, "_Please _tell me you can fire a gun."

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded as he received the weapon in awe. Running a hand along the barrel, he shook his head. "This is awesome. It's an authentic Richmond."

"It actually kinda sucks," Damon responded before tapping on the muzzle. "Now listen, don't waste any shots. These only have a firing rate of 2-3 rounds per _minute_."

"Are we expecting to run into anyone?"

"Don't wanna take any chances." The vampire then handed him a revolver, "you got six rounds in this one. Use it for close range."

"I got that," Jeremy replied indignantly before also admiring the smaller weapon. It reminded him of when he had gone to the civil war museum on one of his elementary field trips. He had only seen the guns in display cases.

After handing over a ration of the ammo, Damon peered outside the tent and waited until the patrol officer had passed before signaling Jeremy to follow. He maneuvered his way through camp and was careful not to draw any unnecessary attention. Nodding as a man lifted his head to observe him, he simply continued forward.

Pausing to scrutinize the circle of barracks, the vampire then approached a tent to the far left and swept it open as he scanned the bunks and allowed his eyes to rest on the one that had been left empty. After motioning to Jeremy, he directed him to grab the neglected knapsack before peering outside to make sure no one was around.

"Where is he?" Jeremy whispered.

Damon merely canted his head before leading the way out of the tent and strolling the few remaining feet to the border of the camp. Once they had reached the nearby knoll, he grasped the bag in the boy's hands before examining its contents. "Yep, definitely mine."

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

The vampire merely turned and strode towards a scattered arrangement of trees. "I frequently strolled off before rounds to get some quiet and enjoy a drink." He cast his gaze about the area before spotting the familiar individual near the fringe of the forest. He clicked his tongue, "like clockwork."

"Well," Jeremy replied as he followed the Salvatore's gaze and saw the identical man lift the silver canteen to his lips, its contents most likely something with a high-alcohol percentage. "At least some things haven't changed."

Without replying, Damon's form became a momentary blur before he stopped in front of his double. The latter's eyes immediately widened and he froze before hastily standing and reaching for his knife. The vampire clamped a hand over his mouth before he had a chance to shout, holding tight against his struggling. Looking to Jeremy, Damon lifted his eyes to the encampment.

"We're good," the boy replied after picking up on the cue and confirming that they hadn't attracted any attention.

Nodding, the vampire then directed Jeremy to grab the musket against the tree before returning his focus to the double within his hold. A set of widened, panicked eyes greeted his and he grimaced. "You are _so_ pathetic."

Jeremy stepped beside him, additional weapon in hand before marveling at the likeness before him. "Great, now there's two of you."

Ignoring him, Damon focused, his pupils dilating as his compulsion took hold. "You are not going to resist. You will follow us and do everything we say until we tell you otherwise. You won't tell anyone about us and you won't try to run. Got it?"

After a moment, the double mutely nodded before the vampire released his hold and stepped back. Breathing out heavily, the human replica furrowed his brows and immense confusion crossed his face before he looked between the two of them.

"Why," he focused on Damon. "Do you…_look_ like me?"

"Long story," the older Salvatore replied before turning and looking out over the way they had arrived. "No time to explain." After deciding on a route, he strode forward as the pair behind him obediently followed.

Jeremy glanced to camp before narrowing his eyes as he heard a whistle and the soldiers began to pour from the tents. He noted the man who approached the center and his mouth parted when he recognized him. It was Jubal Early, an infamous lieutenant general of the confederate army. Shaking his head, he returned his attention to Damon as he suddenly realized who '_Old Jube'_ was. The Salvatore had served under him.

"Quit laggin', Gilbert," the vampire admonished. "I'll leave you behind."

"Whatever, dick," the boy shot back with an immediate glare, all esteem disappearing.

Human Damon looked between the two as he tried to keep up with the pace of his look-alike. He had no idea what was going on and subsequently found himself unable to resist going along with the pair. The absolute control over his actions was maddening and his confused thoughts greeted his brewing frustration.

What had they done to him?

"Hey, you," the older Salvatore looked to his double before titling in his head in thought. "I'm gonna have to think of somethin' to call you 'cause this _might_ get a little confusing."

"Pardon?"

Jeremy nearly chuckled at the refined edge to the familiar voice. It was going to take some getting used to.

"Hm…" the vampire continued in his musing. "What'd you think of adding an 'i' to it? Dam_ion_. Just slap that little vowel on there and" he motioned forward with his hands, "confusion's gone."

The man merely tilted his head before the bewilderment intensified. Why was it necessary to address him any differently? '_Who are these people_?' The way they spoke was unlike anything he had ever heard before.

Jeremy merely shrugged, "I think it works." He then looked over at the less intimidating version of the man he knew. "You holdin' up okay_, Damion_?"

"I'm-," Damion glanced between them briefly before looking towards camp and wondering why he couldn't turn and run. He didn't even feel the urge to. "Where are you taking me?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "not really your concern. Just keep quiet and do as we say."

The man narrowed his eyes suspiciously but refrained from continuing in his questioning. Something about his impersonator was extremely unnerving.

Jeremy hastened his steps and fell in stride with the vampire, "we're gonna be traveling all day?"

"Yep. That's the plan."

A sigh escaped the boy before he looked to the rifle in his hands and relented to simply admire it. There was no use in arguing with Damon over the pace he was keeping. He preferred to avoid the typical, verbal beating that would follow.

They reached the forest and were subsequently concealed from the encampment as the terrain became all the more strenuous. The vampire glanced back at the two whose steps were growing noticeably heavier before very subtly slowing. He couldn't exactly ease the journey at all as he wanted to make it back to Elena as soon as possible. Leaving her alone had _not_ been ideal. He only hoped the girl was actually listening to his advice. Katherine couldn't be trusted.

The morning eased into afternoon and the forest considerable deepened. Jeremy had fallen silent as he merely trekked along while Damion continued looking about in a state of confusion. The vampire ignored the both of them and focused on the path ahead. However, he suddenly halted and lifted a hand for the two behind him to do the same.

Something was off.

Narrowing his eyes, Damon scanned the forest and strained his ears to capture any strange disturbances.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy whispered, eyes wide and searching the area.

"Shhh," the vampire responded harshly before continuing his scrutiny.

A single second passed then before, in almost an instant, Damon heard the distinct cocking of a trigger and heard an echoing shot. He blurred forward and reached out in time to catch the bullet that had been aimed at the Gilbert Sibling's face.

Jeremy breathed heavily as he stared at the vampire in front of him with a parted mouth, body momentarily frozen into place. He had almost been shot.

After wincing and tossing the bullet onto the ground, the older Salvatore lowered himself to the ground and directed his companions to do the same. He listened for movement and heard footsteps approaching from only a few yards ahead.

"Jer," he began, grasping his shoulder tightly. "I need you to load your gun. I'll tell you where to fire."

The boy quickly nodded before lowering the gun and then furrowing his brows, "how do I load this thing?"

Damon rolled his eyes before looking to his double, grasping the musket from off of Jeremy's shoulder, and tossing it beside him. "Load that."

Despite any desire to do the opposite, Damion obediently complied and loaded the gun before stopping to await further instruction.

"Fire it ten centimeters to the left. Target's seven yards ahead."

The response was instantaneous and, as the man slightly lifted himself, Damon prepared his own weapon and aimed it to his right.

"There's more than one?" Jeremy asked.

By way of an answer, Damion's shot hit and the subsequent sound of a second strike echoed the first.

The vampire again strained to listen before shaking his head, "damn. There's more of them. Union militia. Must've been scopin' the camp."

"What'd we do?" the boy asked. "Should we run?"

"Well," the older Salvatore responded as he swept his gaze across the encirclement of trees. "They haven't surrounded us yet. We can make a break for it or just fight our way past them. There's probably only twenty or so."

"But Elena sa-"

"Don't worry 'bout what Elena said," the vampire responded, "it's fight or flight, but I doubt we can keep up much of a pace with our dead weight over there."

Damion tilted his head and glared. Who did this imposter think he was? For that matter, _what_ exactly was he? He had observed his almost invisible movement to intercept the bullet. It was…unnatural.

Grabbing the gun from Jeremy, Damon proceeded to load it before indicating a direction and handing it back to him. His human counterpart caught sight of another soldier and shot him down swiftly.

"Alright," the vampire nodded. "I think the two of you will be fine on your own for a sec."

After clapping the Gilbert sibling on the shoulder, he proceeded to rise with his revolver and almost instantaneously appeared behind one of the footmen. Breaking his neck swiftly, he then dodged another bullet and delivered a headshot to the shooter.

'_Six down, fifteen to go.' _

Damon continued to ghost his way through the forest, catching his unsuspecting victims off-guard. Jeremy and Damion picked off the few who attempted to fleet and, when the last militia-man tried to conceal himself, the vampire decided to simply end him by way of a much needed feeding.

Wiping at his mouth, he descended the incline and regrouped with the two who were continuing to vigilantly watch the forest. "Calm down. They're all accounted for."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the familiar stain of blood on the vampire's face, "did you_ feed_ off one of them?"

"Yep. Haven't fed in days."

"Did you…kill him?"

"Had to," Damon continued offhandedly as he bent to grab his rifle. "Don't want any of 'em runnin' back to report my less-than-ordinary methods."

"You could've just compelled him."

"Get up," the vampire responded then with an indignant expression. "How many did _you_ shoot down? Like five? News flash: they're all dead too. Enough with the holier-than-thou lecture, Gilbert." He tilted his head, "speaking of which, not a word of this to Elena, got it? She doesn't need to add _this_ ordeal to her growing list of concerns."

"Got it," Jeremy responded as he rose with a glare.

Damion simply looked between them in silence. He had tried to understand what they were speaking of, but the effort had proved futile. The man had…_fed_ off them? The very thought was extremely disturbing.

After several moments of continued travel and the nerves had been settled, Jeremy gripped his gun tighter. Despite everything else, it had been pretty awesome to actually use the classic weapon. He then looked to the vampire beside him, "we were pretty badass back there."

Damon shook his head before relenting to a smirk, "it was mostly _my_ doing. You couldn't even you're your gun."

"Whatever, dick," the boy responded, though the excitement didn't falter. "But yeah, I guess it _was _you're doing. And listen, I'm sorry about callin' you out earlier. I know it's in your nature or whatever."

"Okay," Damon stated then as he inhaled deeply. "Let's cut the heart-to-heart. From here on, only mundane chatting and actual, relevant info."

"Fine," Jeremy responded as he rolled his eyes. A few moments then passed before he scanned the trees above and caught sight of a blue jay. "…I spy," he glanced to the Salvatore, "with my little eye, something blue."

"Could you be _any_ more of a child right now?" Damon asked with another shake of his head.

"You didn't rule out games."

"Fine," the vampire replied before pointing back at his seemingly unassuming shadow. "I'm sure bright eyes back there would _love_ to play along with you."

Jeremy glanced back, met the redirected stare before facing forward with a sigh, "ah, forget it." He didn't know what it was exactly, but something was so undeniably different about Damon's past self. It was weird. He had assumed they'd be exactly the same but, after being within the company of both, he found himself adverse to interact with the replica.

Damion, as he continued to observe the pair, decided to simply watch and listen for any more hints as to the nature of his inexplicable imitator. He figured that he might as well utilize his time and determine what he had inadvertently stumbled upon. He only hoped both Katherine and Stefan would fare well within his absence. Having been prepared to defect and attempt to claim the lady's affections for good, it seemed his plans had been thwarted. Would it be too late when, or if, he was set free?

Damon sighed before casting a sidelong glance at the obviously unenthusiastic boy beside him. He continued to avoid admitting to himself how fond he was becoming of the kid and he continued to ask himself _why _he was allowing so many people to get close. _'First Alaric and Liz, then Bonnie,' _he frowned. _'Even Matt Donovan. Jer's gettin' up there too. That's just great.' _

"Blue jay," the vampire stated flatly.

Jeremy fought against smirking but found the effort useless. He only hoped the jackass was being genuine and not just putting up with him because of an obligation to Elena.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **Review, Review, Review! Make my day ;P


	4. A Night Out

**A/N:** Happy Halloween everyone! ;) Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Past Requiem**

Chapter IV

"A Night Out"

…

The birds chirped throughout the forest and an early mist shrouded her surroundings as Elena stood within the doorway and tried to peer through the fog. It had rained the night prior and had settled to only sparse drops within the first hours of light. She sighed and her exhale was emitted within a discernible cloud before it altogether dissipated.

Damon and the others were due to arrive sometime that day. Depending on their pace though, it was impossible to predict _when_. As Elena felt the remnants of sleep clouding her mind, she wished above all things for a cup of coffee. She desperately needed the caffeine source.

She only hoped her boyfriend would actually agree to venture into town at nightfall. There was no foreseeable reason for him to refuse. There was only so much at her disposal within the limitations of her current setting.

Within the next instant though, her eyes instinctively shifted as she heard a distant shriek. It reverberated off the wood of the trees and Elena's mouth parted as her brows creased in worry. It had been a woman's voice and it had sounded panicked.

Deliberating a moment, the girl considered Damon's warning before hearing another scream and feeling her innate, empathetic nature overpower her reasoning. She _had_ to help. Besides, it had come from within the forest and was still technically within the restrictions her vampire had set.

Mind made up, Elena took off at a swift speed through the deep foliage and followed the sounds of distress. As she neared, she could hear words of desperation and detected the thundering of a frightened heart. Rounding the bend, she halted and observed the horse that was staring out over the precipice.

Venturing forward, the girl lowered her gaze and observed the young woman who appeared as if she had slipped. Her fragile hands clung to the rocky surface and her eyes were shut tight in dread. It was a precarious slope that steeply descended into the awaiting and rigorous river below.

"Hold on, okay?"

The woman lifted her head as Elena's voice reached her, eyes wide and concerned before she slowly nodded.

Acting quickly, the girl easily detached an overhanging vine before lowering it to the woman, "here, grab on. I'll pull you up."

Doubt crossed the victim's face as well as confusion as she appeared to take note of her rescuer's garb. However, she complied nonetheless and gingerly reached up to take hold of the offered vine. She clung to it desperately as Elena proceeded to effortlessly and smoothly pull her over the ledge and onto the safety of the forest floor.

The woman collapsed for a moment, trembling and attempting to ease herself before looking up to Elena and furrowing her brows. Her eyes again observed her strange appearance before she relented and smiled in relief. "Thank you."

The girl returned her smile before lowering herself to face her and catching her eyes. "What were you doing out here?"

"I often like to ride through these woods in the early morn'. I strayed a little further than usual and my horse was spooked. He threw me off and I lost my footing as I attempted to calm him."

Elena nodded before intensifying her stare, "you're going to be fine. You'll go home and you won't speak a word of this to anyone. You're going to forget it ever happened. You won't remember you met me and you won't remember the fall. You're going to stay out of these woods for awhile."

A familiar, despondent look overcame the face of the woman and she automatically nodded before Elena took her cue and swiftly fled, leaving her rescued victim to the state of confusion the compulsion would inflict her with.

Upon arriving at the cabin, the girl again smiled as she felt a sense of peace formulate at the prospect of having potentially saved a life. There were certain times where she was grateful for the added capabilities of vampirism. There were things she was now able to do and achieve for good and it made her feel immense pleasure.

Eyes lifting, she squinted a moment before her pleasure transitioned into relief as she spotted three figures emerging from the mist. A small smile formed and she crossed her arms before descending the porch step and merely awaiting the trio with a stilled regard.

She observed that Jeremy seemed alright and looked appreciatively to her boyfriend before her brows momentarily furrowed. However, upon recognizing his confidant stride, she surmised that she had directed her attention to the right double. He met her gaze and a beloved smirk spread as she answered him with a widening of her smile.

It was then that she noted their attire and the weapons they carried. They didn't actually intend to _use _them, did they? She mentally prepared a protest before then scrutinizing the past self of the vampire she had come to know.

Alternatively, his stride was not so assured, though she reasoned it could've merely been due to the lethargy inflicted over his mortal body. His hair was longer and wavier and his expression was unassuming. What struck her most prominently though, was the look in his eyes. They were innocent, naïve and filled with a brightness that could only be associated with the hope one experienced in anticipation of the future. Evident confusion aside, he looked unbothered and at ease. It was strange to see such a thing upon his familiar face.

The face that was _always_ troubled, haunted and frustratingly complex.

Looking again to the subject of her averted thoughts, Elena stepped forward as he stopped and extended his arms. She embraced him tightly and again smiled at the returned scent and feel of him. More than anything, she had missed his presence and instantly felt secure in the fact that she would not have to wake up alone again.

Damon sighed as he held Elena, leaning his head against hers and instantly feeling himself relax. She was safe and seemed to have taken heed of his advice. His anxiety finally dissipated and he ran a soothing hand along her back.

Upon having seen the woman on the porch, Damion had been induced to a state of silent astonishment. It was _Katherine_. She was _here_. He had been perplexed by the direction of their journey and, upon arrival at his family's hunting lodge, the confusion grew. However, he was momentarily released from that mindset as he observed the object of his amorous affection. She was embracing his double but he reasoned she might've assumed it to be him. Did she know something about this ordeal?

As she pulled away, he took it upon himself to step forward with a slight grin and removed his hat before extending his hand in a signature greeting. "Miss Katherine, I did not expect to find you here."

Elena, whom had looked briefly to her brother and exchanged a smile with him, lowered her gaze to the replica and sighed. "You're mistaking me for somebody else. My name's Elena." She had been expecting the mix-up and so her response was almost mechanical.

The name struck him as the same that had been mentioned on their journey upon several occasions and he blinked before straightening and lowering his hand. Disappointment was evident and he scrutinized her face closely before detecting the softened hue of her gaze and absence of the typical mirth he had always found within Katherine's.

He nodded, "yes, I see it now. Forgive me." Damion bowed his head before again offering a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you then." How was it that both he _and_ Katherine had been impersonated? What did any of it mean?

At the formality in his voice, Elena offered a returned and approving smile. She then looked to Damon with a taunting tilt of her head, "wow. Your past self is actually _polite_."

Jeremy chuckled at that as he continued to merely observe them.

Damon rolled his eyes before nudging Elena towards the cabin, "yeah, yeah. He's a real charmer." He glanced back and then motioned to the pair behind him.

Elena grinned before securing a strand of hair behind her ear as she opened the door and stepped aside for the others to observe her handiwork.

"Whoa," Jeremy glanced about the room. "The place looks great!"

Damon also nodded before smirking as he again looked to her but withheld a comment. The girl certainly hated to leave a mess. He was the same way though and so it was a nice similarity; especially after pack-rat Stefan and with her slob of a brother.

"Thanks," Elena responded in answer before meeting Damon's gaze. "Uhm, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Don't be bashful, Elena," he responded as his smirk widened and he stepped towards her with a wink. "Yes, we'll share the bedroom. You want some privacy and all that. I get it."

Jeremy instantly made a face of disgust before recognizing an opportunity and walking over to the couch, where he fell atop it with a contented sigh. He was finally able to rest.

Damon cast the boy a swift, condescending glance before returning his attention to Elena. Damion simply looked on in slight surprise as he grasped what had just been implied between the pair. These people were so…_forward._

Elena rolled her eyes and ignored the vampire's remark. "Do you think we can go into town after nightfall and pick up some things?"

"What sort of things?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Blankets, some candles since we can't use the fireplace, food, clothing and," her gaze turned hopeful. "Maybe some coffee?"

Damon considered as he held the girl's imploring stare. She had a point; they _did_ need a few things. However, he was reluctant to risk Katherine spotting her. To his knowledge, she didn't feed in town, but he could hardly be sure. Elena was probably desperate to get out of the house though and he unwillingly found himself wanting to grant her that opportunity.

With a resigned sigh, he nodded. "Fine." He lifted a finger, "but we're coming _straight_ back if I pick up on anything."

Elena nodded eagerly and smiled, "thank you, Damon."

He returned her smile somewhat unenthusiastically before deciding to change the subject. "How'd everything go while we were gone?"

"It was fine," she nodded. "I did what you said and stayed near the house."

"Good," he replied before narrowing his eyes then as hers lowered. Something was off. "…anything else?"

The girl looked to him, his sharp focus claiming her and her mind returning to the rescue from a few moments ago. It was as if he could see right through her. She hadn't done anything wrong. Why shouldn't she admit it?

"Well…" she again lowered her gaze. "Something_ did_ happen this morning."

He remained silent as he awaited her explanation.

"I heard a scream in the forest and found a woman clinging to a ledge. I…helped her."

"Elena," Damon strode forward, "the whole point was so that no one would see y-"

"I know." She nodded, "I made her forget. She doesn't remember anything."

The vampire sighed before shaking his head. He glanced back at her, "and how is that any different from _taking _a life? Last I checked, saving people alters history too. That is, if all those time travelling books are any indication."

Elena's mouth set in a hard line, "I did what I felt was right."

He surveyed her wordlessly before narrowing his eyes, "so did I."

Jeremy looked over then, "hey, I thought w-"

"Apparently concerns for future outcomes are off," the Salvatore responded.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked, brows furrowing.

"Met up with a lovely little ambush in the woods, one thing led to another and by the end of it," he held her stare. "Twenty men were dead and the three of us were able to arrive back to you, safe and sound."

"But, Damon, y-"

"I told you before we left," he reminded her. "I don't care about the consequences if we're in danger."

"Are you saying I should've just let that woman die?"

"I'm not saying anything," he replied. "This whole future thing was _your_ concern." He then patted her on the shoulder, "let's just stop worrying about it. 'Kay?"

Elena sighed deeply before slowly nodding, though the worry in regards to what their actions would cause remained prominent.

Damion listened silently and withheld a reaction. They were speaking of the past and the future. They had also mentioned time travel. Such a thing couldn't be possible though. If it was...were they he and Katherine's future aliases? His mind tried to grasp such a concept but it continued elude him. He relented to simply continue in trying to unravel the perplexing mystery.

"You," Damon snapped his fingers at his replica, who immediately looked to him expectantly. "Make yourself useful and hunt down something for you and baby Jer over there to eat. Stay near the cabin and don't talk to anyone."

After obediently nodding, the human turned and proceeded to follow the instructions of his frustrating alter ego.

Elena shook her head, "don't you think you're being kind of hard on him? I mean, I'm sure he needs a rest after travelling like that."

An indignant look crossed Damon's face, "I know what my own limits are." He patted her on the shoulder, "he'll be fine."

Thus saying, he strode past her and proceeded to the bedroom, where he slung the guns onto the weapon rack and then sighed as he looked to the window and at the form of his past self disappearing into the foliage. It seemed Elena really _did_ worry about _everyone_.

He heard her enter the room behind him and a slight smile crossed his face as she again wrapped her arms around him and reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips. Damon pulled her closer and merely relented to hold her, all of his thoughts momentarily stilled within the encirclement of her arms.

It was a damn weird situation.

…

"Alright," Damon clapped his hands together as he directed his attention to Jeremy, "you're on watch duty. Make sure my human counterpart doesn't try anything stupid."

Damion merely glared as Jeremy rolled his eyes and nodded.

The vampire looked to Elena and handed her the cloak he had retrieved from his double's knapsack. "Wear that, make sure you keep the hood on. Don't wanna take _any_ risks."

She nodded before slipping it on and concealing her face, breathing slowly in silent excitement. It was going to be so nice to actually go out for a change. It had been so frustrating to have to remain in one place for so long.

"You ready?" Damon asked her.

Elena again nodded before grasping his hand as he strode forward and opened the door, revealing the black and fog-ridden darkness beyond. There was a distant howl, and the girl instinctively stepped closer to the man beside her. However, she reasoned that she and Damon were perhaps the most frightening creatures within the vicinity and so felt a little foolish for indulging such a human reaction.

They swiftly swept through the forest, their forms akin to specters as they joined the ranks of all the rest of the predatory prowlers whom emerged at the setting of the sun. Small critters scurried hastily out of their path and the branches of the overhanging trees stood ominously against the sky above and the cutting edge of the crescent moon.

Elena felt at once exhilarated as she ran alongside her partner. It was a primitive, natural feeling. The thrill of the chase, of the responses her vampiric nature thrived in. Damon glanced to her and his mouth parted as he watched her eyes ignite and her expression shift into absolute stimulation. He loved seeing this rare side of her; the side that had been awakened and collaborated with his own.

Grasping her hand tighter, he picked up his pace, grateful to finally be able to grant free reign to the suppression his speed had maintained over the days prior. Traveling with Elena for a companion was a thousand times more pleasing than the accompaniment of his human mirror and new, semi-human sort-of-brother.

Entering the town, which was set in a dark mist and appearing almost ethereal to the pair, Elena ducked her head, allowing the cloak to cover her raised face. Damon guided her through the cobblestone streets and then immediately pulled her into an alley as the town crier passed with a lamp raised and eyes searching the perimeter.

They waited patiently for several moments before approaching a clothing store and effortlessly breaking in, the handle coming apart instantly. Elena observed the available clothing and frowned as she observed the array of corsets. There was no way she was going to try and wear one of them. She decided on a simpler, lower-class dress that didn't appear as constricting, reasoning that she wasn't actually going to be venturing out into public any time soon.

"Ooh," Damon commented with playful smirk as he observed her selection.

After rolling her eyes, Elena merely relented to bypass his comment, though a small smile remained on her face.

Moving to the next few stores, they proceeded to gather the rest of the supplies within Damion's bag. A small smile crossed Elena's face as she inhaled the beloved scent of the coffee grounds before packaging them and then looking to the vampire beside her.

"I think we have everything."

He opened his mouth to respond before his eyes widened and he hastily grabbed her arm and pulled her behind an arrangement of shelves, a shadow crossing the floor as someone walked into the room. Peering carefully through the slit before him, Damon observed the individual as one of the patrolmen. He concluded that the crier must have discovered the break-ins and notified the authorities.

Holding a finger to his lips, Damon slowly moved around the girl and waited in practiced patience for the man to near his location before immediately proceeding to lift a hand over the mouth of the officer and then compelling him into silence before instructing him to leave and forget everything he had just witnessed.

The man dutifully followed instruction and the vampire reached back to grasp Elena's hand as she rounded the corner. He then led her out the door and expertly avoided further detection. They breached the outskirts of the town and slowed their pace as they entered the enclosure of the forest.

Elena grinned then, "That was _definitely_ the highlight of my week."

"Being cooped up in a house and acting all domestic-like isn't really your thing, I take it?"

Shaking her head, the girl then looped an arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for looking out for Jeremy."

Damon merely nodded and offered a small smile.

"Do you think we'll be able to find a way out of here?" she continued, her thoughts claiming a more desperate undertone.

After a sigh, the vampire looked to her sincerely. "I don't know. I won't stop though, until I've found one."

She returned his smile but the underlying doubt remained.

"Jer and I will head up to the estate in a couple of days. We'll try and find out what we can."

"Be careful," Elena's brows creased. She didn't trust Katherine. Not one bit.

He nodded, "Don't worry. I'm one step ahead of Katherine this time. For _once_, I've got the upper hand here."

"Alright," she relented with a sigh.

"Make sure you keep my double hidden though. This whole thing falls apart if someone discovers there's two of me."

"I will."

"Hey." When she looked to him, Damon tapped her nose. "Everything's gonna be fine. We're gonna get through this."

She slowly nodded before closing her eyes and deciding to simply enjoy the rest of her stroll through the forest with the man she loved.

Damon looked above to the sky that had remained unchanged over the passing decades and then redirected his attention ahead. He _had_ to find a way out. There had to be something they could do. He couldn't let either Elena _or_ Jeremy down.

…

Lifting his eyes cautiously, Damion observed the boy across from him a wordless moment before deciding to try and acquire some information. "What…are you people planning to do with me?"

Jeremy looked up and then sighed, "Look, I get that you're confused and all, but _trust_ me. You have nothing to worry about. You're safe with us."

The man fought the urge to glare in reaction to the vague statement. "I heard that man mention time traveling. Are you able to offer any enlightenment there?"

The boy remained silent.

"And what of the matter of him _feeding _on those soldiers. What was he speaking of?"

"I can't tell you anything," Jeremy responded as he rose from the table. "You should just stop while you're ahead."

Damion relented to allow the matter to rest for the time being as his thoughts turned to the girl whom had resembled his beloved Katherine in almost every way. Would it perhaps prove more beneficial to try and question _her_? He did not generally stoop to manipulating women but he reasoned that his situation was rather dire and that he needed to try and get away from the strange individuals as soon as possible. Their presence in his town was extremely unnerving.

Jeremy sighed as he slumped onto the couch before drumming his fingers on his leg in boredom. The time period was cool and all but it was also severely lacking in entertainment. What did people do for fun?

The door burst open then and the boy jumped slightly before relaxing as he saw that it was only Damon and Elena. He received the bag as it was handed to him before proceeding to unload its contents.

"Alright crew, it's planning time," the older Salvatore stated then as all eyes in the room shifted towards him.

_To be continued…_

* * *

-Please remember to **REVIEW**! It is always so very very appreciated!-


End file.
